


Sand och svett

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Frottage, Hints of Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Di tutte le stagioni, l’estate era quella che più odiava: cresciuto tra i ghiacci della Groenlandia, non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi alle temperature greche che tanto lo facevano dannare...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand och svett

 

Aphrodite, assorto nei propri pensieri, sedette sulla riva della spiaggia e si scostò i capelli incollati al volto sudato. Di tutte le stagioni, l’estate era quella che più odiava: cresciuto tra i ghiacci della Groenlandia, non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi alle temperature greche che tanto lo facevano dannare; così, non gli restava che cercare un po’ di frescura in qualsiasi modo.

La scelta di recarsi in spiaggia, in quel momento, non gli sembrò una delle più felici: la sabbia era ancora calda e l’acqua che gli lambiva i piedi nudi sembrava una calda brodaglia. Il sole, ormai rossastro all’orizzonte, sarebbe tramontato in meno di mezz’ora, considerò il Saint dei Pesci con grande sollievo.

Milo gli raccontava spesso di come una buona nuotata lo rigenerasse, ed Aphrodite aveva deciso, per una volta, di dargli ascolto e provare a seguire le sue indicazioni; non che fosse convinto, ma le grosse gocce di sudore che gli colavano giù dalla fronte e sul retro del collo non gli lasciavano pace: non aveva nulla da perdere, in fondo, se non qualche minuto di tempo.

Con un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, si sfilò la maglietta indossata, notando una grossa chiazza umida sul retro, lì dove la pelle della schiena era rovente ed imperlata di sudore più della stessa fronte. Quel piccolo angolo di pace era deserto: qualcuno, anni prima, gli aveva raccontato che era una spiaggetta dedicata ad esclusivo uso dei Saint e di chi era ad essi legato. Effettivamente, il luogo era isolato e raggiungibile con immensa difficoltà, eppure persino Aphrodite, che tanto rifuggiva ciò che gli ricordava l’estate, si era ritrovato a considerare che valeva la pena recarsi fin lì per godere della dolce calma silenziosa di quel luogo.

Il Saint dei Pesci raccolse i capelli in una coda e chiuse la piccola sporta che aveva con sé, lasciandola lì dove si trovava – nessuno avrebbe rubato quelle poche cose che aveva con sé. Mosse i primi passi verso i flutti invitanti dopo essersi alzato e liberato dalla sabbia, che già iniziava ad attaccarsi fastidiosamente alla pelle arrossata dal sole. Uno strano bagliore, tutto ad un tratto, catturò la sua attenzione, lasciandolo a fissare le onde distanti, con l’acqua che gli arrivava fino alle caviglie; vide qualcosa di dorato affiorare e poi svanire nuovamente tra le onde, la calma superficie dell’acqua increspata al di sopra di qualcosa che si muoveva con velocità ed agilità.

Accigliandosi, Aphrodite non seppe spiegarsi di cosa si trattasse. Fu solo dopo qualche istante che, più in là, la cosa dorata tornò a riemergere: agitò le braccia chiare, ed alle orecchie del Gold Saint giunse il suono di una risata sincera.

“Anche tu qui, Aphrodite?” gridò l’altro – ed il Saint dei Pesci avrebbe potuto giurare di essere in grado di vedere il sorriso sulle labbra dell’altro, pur non potendo scorgerlo realmente a causa delle ombre proiettate sul suo viso dal tramonto che scendeva all’orizzonte.

La voce armoniosa e la cadenza francese, tuttavia, erano inconfondibili. Misty, tornando a scivolare tra le dolci onde, arrivò con poche bracciate vicino alla riva e riemerse ravviandosi i capelli; piccoli rivoli d’acqua scivolavano sulla sua pelle appena arrossata dal sole, tracciando linee sensuali sul suo corpo tonico.

Aphrodite era sempre stato sordo al richiamo della bellezza fine a se stessa ed era solito preferire persone con un carattere forte e relazioni in cui riusciva ad imporsi su un partner decisamente poco avvezzo a ruoli considerati generalmente poco virili: il gusto della vittoria era ciò che il Gold Saint cercava più d’ogni altra cosa, l’equivalente della vanità di Misty. Nonostante ciò, in quel momento il custode della dodicesima casa sentiva di desiderare il ragazzo che stava camminando verso la riva più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare: si trattava di un’attrazione bruciante, che lo scaldava da dentro e gli faceva persino dimenticare la tremenda calura estiva che l’aveva tormentato fino a pochi istanti prima. Pervaso da un desiderio che gli era del tutto nuovo nei confronti di Misty, Aphrodite non rispose e, quando il Saint della Lucertola incrociò il suo sguardo, non smise di scrutarlo intensamente.

Gli sembrò che il tempo si dilatasse all’infinito mentre lo fissava e veniva fissato di rimando, ogni passo sembrava così lento e, tuttavia, così… sensuale, in qualche modo. Sapeva di aver sempre avuto un certo ascendente su Misty, di quanto piacesse in tutti i sensi a quel ragazzo, e ciò non gli era mai realmente importato; eppure, mai come in quel momento sentiva di volersi far sedurre – non riuscì a spiegarsi come fosse possibile, dato che il Silver Saint non stava provando a fare alcunché. E forse, pensò il Gold Saint, era proprio tanta spontaneità ad essere accattivante, la mancanza di vergogna nel mostrarsi nudo agli occhi della persona desiderata.

Così sfrontato che Aphrodite si sentì, involontariamente, provocato.

Si incrociarono a riva, i piedi ancora immersi nell’acqua salata, nessuno dei due riuscì a staccare gli occhi di dosso dall’altro: non sentivano il bisogno di parlarsi, non quando i loro sguardi erano più eloquenti di qualsiasi discorso. Il Gold Saint carezzò una guancia umida e salata di Misty con quella che normalmente avrebbe definito riverenza, più sfiorando la pelle arrossata che toccandola, come se quel ragazzo non fosse reale o potesse spezzarsi con poco; eppure, Aphrodite sapeva bene che quello era un Silver Saint, non potente quanto i Gold, ma sicuramente resistente ed incapace di spezzarsi per così poco.

Accolse la figura di poco più bassa tra le proprie braccia, inspirando l’odore piacevole di Misty, qualcosa come di fiori e salsedine insieme, in un misto contrastante e curioso: totalmente concentrato su di lui, dimenticò l’afa, il sudore, il fastidio, persino lo stesso scorrere del tempo, come se non esistessero altro che loro due. Raramente gli era capitato di sentirsi così, tra battaglie, allenamenti e tradimenti interni al Santuario.

Il custode della dodicesima casa sentì il respiro leggero dell’altro sulle labbra e, abbandonandosi all’istinto, catturò quelle rosse e carnose del francese in un bacio leggero che, ben presto, diventò appassionato.

Il corpo di Misty premeva contro quello di Aphrodite in un lento scivolare che faceva sospirare entrambi di piacere e desiderio, in un gesto più che eloquente che venne ricambiato ben presto. Quegli stessi sospiri leggeri, man mano che lo strusciare tra di loro si faceva sempre meno dolce e più sfacciato, si tramutarono in piccoli gemiti coinvolti; senza nemmeno rendersene conto, il Silver Saint aveva iniziato ad invocare il nome dell’altro a mezza voce e a stringersi di più a lui, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi che l’altro fosse reale e reputasse quel momento come un frutto della sua immaginazione – ma il calore del Gold Saint ed il suo respiro leggero sul suo viso, il suo odore di rose e sudore ed il corpo fermo a cui si strofinava, persino l’erezione che sentiva racchiusa nella stoffa e quello stesso tessuto contro il quale Misty strusciava la propria… era tutto troppo reale persino per essere un sogno.

Quando si chinò ad abbassare e sfilare l’unico capo d’abbigliamento indossato da Aphrodite, il francese tornò a fissare lo sguardo nel suo, ed ebbe la certezza che ciò che stava facendo e provando era reale e tangibile. Sognava da anni il suo momento di intimità con il Saint dei Pesci e, pur sapendo che l’altro era a conoscenza di tali sentimenti, non avrebbe mai osato sperare sul serio di avere un’occasione; Aphrodite voleva vincere e conquistare, non abbandonarsi al primo ragazzo che era rimasto affascinato da tanta bellezza. Misty se n’era persino fatto una ragione, amandosi a tal punto da non voler cambiare nulla di sé nemmeno per piacere a qualcuno che aveva sempre sentito affine. Pur non sapendo se quel momento magico avrebbe avuto un seguito, il Saint della Lucertola non se ne fece un cruccio, deciso a godere pienamente di quei momenti speciali – non era ciò che aveva sempre immaginato, ma era tutto così spontaneo da poter essere perfetto.

La pelle di Aphrodite era salata di sudore e l’odore forte della sua erezione spinse Misty a sfiorare la propria, sospirando di desiderio ed eccitazione mentre schiudeva le labbra per richiuderle morbidamente sul membro eretto dello svedese. Le dita di Aphrodite si intrecciarono ai boccoli rossi ancora bagnati d’acqua salata per tirare gentilmente, anche se il suo tocco era esitante ed il suo respiro tremulo. Con un mugolio di disapprovazione, il ragazzo alzò il capo e fece per protestare, ma le sue labbra schiuse furono coperte, ancora una volta, da quelle del Gold Saint: il bacio che scambiò con lui fu, se possibile, più intenso del precedente ed assorbì la totale concentrazione di Misty. Quando si ritrovò a giacere sulla sabbia, di schiena, non si chiese nemmeno se si ricordasse di essersi sdraiato; tutto ciò che sapeva, in verità, era di volersi perdere in Aphrodite, nelle sue carezze.

Lo svedese gli afferrò le cosce e, stringendole gentilmente, le allargò senza tanti preamboli, quasi con un senso d’urgenza, e si accomodò in quello spazio intimo. Carezzò ancora le gambe e le cosce di Misty, godendo della sensazione liscia della sua pelle ben curata sotto i polpastrelli, stupendosi vagamente della mancanza d’imbarazzo di quel ragazzo; si limitò semplicemente a sorridergli e baciare l’interno delle cosce che ancora teneva tra le dita, come ubriaco della sola presenza del francese – e, forse, ciò non era poi tanto lontano dal vero.

Aphrodite si ritrovò a scrutare Misty con intensità, beandosi della visione che l’altro gli offriva: lo scrutava da sotto le ciglia rosse, con le labbra tumide stese in un sorriso ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava velocemente. Il custode della dodicesima casa sapeva quanto quel ragazzo potesse essere felice e, stupendo persino se stesso, si ritrovò a considerare che gli sarebbe piaciuto rivedere ancora e ancora quell’espressione di totale abbandono ed essere l’unico a godere di quei momenti tanto intimi. Proprio per lo stesso principio, fargli del male sarebbe stato un gesto piuttosto spiacevole: considerate le premesse del loro incontro, non sarebbe proprio stato possibile fare sesso in mezzo alla spiaggia, con la sabbia che grattava la pelle ed il sale che avrebbe accentuato il dolore di una penetrazione già difficile per la mancanza di un lubrificante adeguato. E se non aveva sottoposto ad un simile supplizio nemmeno Deathmask, che era stato uno dei suoi partner più coriacei, gli risultava quasi crudele volersi ritrovare in una situazione del genere proprio con il Saint della Lucertola, universalmente conosciuto per la sua vanità.

Finì per allungarsi su Misty e chinare il capo, lambendogli un capezzolo chiaro con le labbra per succhiarlo gentilmente, mentre afferrava una mano del francese per portarla tra di loro e guidarla, con la propria, sulle loro erezioni; lo sentì trattenere il fiato e poi sospirare tra i fremiti quando le loro mani si incrociarono sulla pelle sensibile. Aphrodite, pur immaginando che il francese avesse già avuto esperienze di quel tipo, non sapeva realmente fin dove potersi spingere: toccò entrambi con calma e spinse il bacino con brevi colpi secchi verso le loro dita, in un ulteriore strusciare che fece inarcare il Silver di piacere.

Con immenso stupore dello svedese, Misty non attese a lungo prima di prendere l’iniziativa ed invertire la posizione in cui si era ritrovato per sedere su di lui, incurante della sabbia attaccata alla sua pelle bagnata di acqua e sudore. Il Gold Saint lo lasciò muoversi, adeguandosi al ritmo dettato dal francese e beandosi dei suoi gemiti e dell’espressione estatica dipinta sul suo bel viso; ormai dimentico di tutto e totalmente preso da quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, Aphrodite afferrò le braccia del ragazzo per trascinarlo a sé per sentirlo vicino – si ritrovò ad ascoltare dolci versi di piacere e qualche parola francese pronunciata con un respiro smorzato che sfiorava il suo orecchio in un contatto elettrizzante.

Quando Misty invocò il suo nome, il Saint dei Pesci lo sentì muoversi più veloce e tenersi ad un suo fianco: l’espressione di godimento del Silver Saint gli risultò poco chiara, confusa tra le ombre del crepuscolo, eppure così invitante… e come poteva, Aphrodite, resistergli? Con un ultimo gemito ed un colpo secco di bacino, venne poco dopo Misty, mormorando il suo nome mentre cercava le sue labbra per un bacio tenero.

Restarono uniti in un abbraccio, riprendendo fiato e godendosi la reciproca presenza, osservando le ultime luci del crepuscolo dissolversi contro il manto serale che rivelava le sue prime stelle. Avrebbero dovuto darsi una sciacquata prima di potersi rivestire e tornare al Santuario; fortunatamente, nessuno si sarebbe interessato a come avevano passato il tempo.

“Allora… ricordiamo o dimentichiamo?”

“Perché dovremmo dimenticare?”

Misty fece spallucce e non rispose, preferendo rimettersi in piedi e pulirsi la mano ancora sporca di umori su una coscia nuda. Aphrodite inspirò profondamente e, con un mezzo sbadiglio, si mise a sedere e restò a scrutare il ragazzo mentre si stiracchiava: attese pazientemente una risposta alla domanda che gli aveva posto, sapendo che l’altro stava soppesando le parole da usare.

“Su, andiamo a lavarci!” sorrise il francese, afferrando le mani del Gold Saint per tirarlo su e trascinarlo verso le onde ormai fresche. “Vedrai, questo ti rinfrescherà…”

Lo svedese lo seguì e si immerse nell’acqua serale, lavando via sabbia ed umori e trovando, finalmente, un po’ di sollievo dalla calura. Si sentiva troppo impigrito per farsi una nuotata come si deve, ma abbracciò Misty e chinò il capo per mormorare contro la sua spalla: “Non voglio dimenticare, Misty. Piuttosto…”

Aphrodite sentì il suo partner ridere a mezza voce e non poté fare a meno di interrompersi per sorridere di cuore a sua volta, stringendo, in segno di possesso, la presa sui fianchi di Misty. “Dormi da me, stanotte?” gli chiese senza alcuna vergogna, continuando a stringerlo a sé.

“Sì, ma solo dopo un’ottima cena ed un lungo dopocena.”

“Credo proprio che andremo molto d’accordo…”

Misty rise e si appoggiò contro il corpo di Aphrodite, sospirando appagato.


End file.
